


Just Another Story (Bout Going Too Far)

by SegaBarrett



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, The Way We Walk Tour, Threesome - M/M/M, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Phil, Mike and Tony unwind during the tour.
Relationships: Tony Banks/Phil Collins/Mike Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 420 Fanworks Fest





	Just Another Story (Bout Going Too Far)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the members of Genesis, nor do I know them personally. I wish! 
> 
> Dedicated to the Morg. You know why.

Phil dragged a hand across his face, wiping the sweat out of his eyes as he walked backstage. The Way We Walk Tour was grinding on him a little more than he had intended, and the whole room felt way too hot. 

“I couldn’t hear a thing,” Mike intoned as he followed, taking his guitar off his shoulders and placing it back in the case. 

“Well, you sounded fine to me,” Tony suggested, “Back to the hotel, or are we going out?” 

“Early night for me,” Chester told them, “I have to be at the gym at 4am.” 

“4am?!” Phil exclaimed. 

“How else do you think I get this toned?” 

“I thought you were just born lucky...” 

“Me too, though no getting up with the dawn for me,” Daryl agreed, “I’ll be sleeping til at least one in the afternoon.” The two of them went off together and left the three friends to contemplate how they wanted to spend their night. 

*** 

“Why don’t we play a game?” Phil inquired. 

“If it involves saying Candyman in a mirror five times, then I’m out,” Tony told him. 

“We could go back to some old habits,” Mile said, absentmindedly strumming his guitar on the bed. 

“Oh, which ones did you mean?” Phil leaned forward, scratching under his own chin, waiting to see what the other man would say. Mike slid his hand past the guitar, into his pocket and retrieved a small bag, shaking it in front of the other two. 

“Oh, come on Mike. You know how I get...” Tony began. 

“We do, Tony. We were all there for Burning Rope.” 

“Well, you had better have my keyboard set up and ready, because the next one is only going to be weirder...” 

Mike was humming in acknowledgement, already rolling a joint as Tony spoke, while Phil nodded along and produced a lighter from, well, somewhere apparently. He lit the joint and placed it to his lips, sucking in and letting out a puff of smoke.

“Listen, both of you, Phil, Tony, we aren’t going to do what we did last time,” he said.

“What did we do last time?” Phil asked. “I don’t really remember it.”

“You weren’t that high, Phil. Stop acting like you don’t remember. It doesn’t make you forget that much.”

Phil rolled his eyes.

“If we’re not going to do it, what’s the purpose in talking about it?”

Tony reached over and took the joint from Mike’s hand, placing it to his lips.

“I, for one, am entirely tired of talking,” Tony said, with an inhale, before laughing. “I said entirely tired. That’s… two tireds in a row.”

“I’m tired of talking, too.” Mike shifted his spot on the couch to move a bit closer to Tony. “What would you like to use that mouth for instead?”

“You sound like a pizza boy in a porno, Mike,” Phil said, kicking a leg over into Tony’s lap. “We all need to come up with some porno names.”

“Why do we need…” Tony leaned in and began to lick Mike’s face, rather matter-of-factly. “Porno names? Mine should be…” He snapped his fingers, nearly falling into Mike as he did before he said, “…I forgot.”

Mike inhaled and said, “You should be Sperm Banks. And Phil… Phil should be Romeo, because he’s very horny.”

“And you should be… Mike Ruthercock,” Phil said, laughing hysterically. “If we ever get tired of the music business…”

“Well, as I said in ‘Anything She Does’, we would look young forever if we went into porn.”

“That’s what that song was about, Tony?”

“What did you think it was about?”

“Lesbians,” Phil replied, but Tony never got to find out the particular logic that had led Phil to think, even if it had been briefly, that the song was actually about lesbians, because Phil took that moment to press his lips against Tony’s lips.

Tony didn’t protest, and he reached up and clapped a hand to Phil’s cheek, sliding his tongue inside Phil’s mouth. 

Mike grumbled.

“Come on. Both you guys need to leave some room for me.” He craned his head to the side and beckoned the others.

Phil laughed. 

“How are we going to work this exactly – oh, ouch!” Somehow, his hand had grazed the still-lit joint. “Shit,” Phil mumbled. “This is getting in the way.” He tapped it to the ashtray and set it on top, turning back to his bandmates.

“Well, don’t put it out just yet,” Tony beckoned, leaning in to press a kiss to Phil’s lips.

“There’s more where that comes from,” Phil promised, taking Tony’s hands and moving them down to his hips. “For both of you. I want you both to feel calm.”

“Are you trying to hypnotize us?” Mike asked, picking up the forgotten joint and lighting it again. 

“Would you be upset if I was?” Phil asked, leaning forward with his hand and expanding it in front of Mike’s eyes. “Look into my eyes…”

“You’re showing me your hand, Phil. You’re high as all hell.”

Tony looked around the room and blinked, narrowing his eyes seriously at a bolt on the wall.

“Tony?” Phil asked, leaning in to touch his hand, wanting them both close. They had been together so long, now, that it felt right. “What are you thinking about?”

Tony blinked again.

“What if we were all octopi?” he inquired.

Phil laughed.

“Then I could wrap all of my eight arms around you. Or… we would all be eight arms…” Phil took another toke. “And that would be… uh… eight times five… that would be… it would be a lot of arms, okay?” He looked down at his shirt and decided that it should be off of him and would look much better on the floor. If they all just leaned together… that would be good. Then they could all be like octopi.

He tried to describe this to them, but instead just opted for passing the joint over to Mike and pulling his shirt off.

“Wow, Phil. You are really pasty lookin’,” Mike announced, and Phil flipped him his middle finger.

“Do you wanna do this or not, Mike? And what about you, Tony? Don’t just sit over there like a bump on a log.”

“What if it’s actually about to be the end of the world, but we don’t know, because racoons are taking over, but no one notices because they stand up like people? And you could have spent your whole day on a bus talking to a racoon, and you don’t even know, because you didn’t pay attention?” Tony inquired.

“Tony, what the fuck are you talking about?” Mike asked. But by then, Tony had leaned in and pressed his lips to Mike’s. They were all in one tangle of bodies, now, and Phil’s arm had somehow swung around Mike’s neck and his lips were a few inches from his face.

And Tony was naked. Neither Phil nor Mike knew exactly how that had happened, but they didn’t really mind. 

Phil reached down and took another toke.

…And that’s all.


End file.
